Untuk Sebelumnya dan Selanjutnya
by Sambel Terasi ABC
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, seorang agen FBI yang menyukai seorang gadis keturunan Jepang dan Indonesia. Namun ia telah banyak melakukan kesalahan terhadap gadis itu dan juga pada masyarakat di Negara-negara berkembang, karena ia telah merebut kebudayaan mereka. Kakashi ingin merubah semuanya, namun sulit.


Disela liburan yang ngebosenin ini, Yoyot pengen buat fic ini.

AN: typo, aneh, membingungkan, membuat ngantuk. Untuk chapter pertama berisi banyak flashback

Silahkan dibaca!

Summary: Kakashi Hatake, seorang agen FBI yang menyukai seorang gadis keturunan Jepang dan Indonesia. Namun ia telah banyak melakukan kesalahan terhadap gadis itu dan juga pada masyarakat di Negara-negara berkembang, karena ia telah merebut kebudayaan mereka. Kakashi ingin merubah semuanya, namun sulit.

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto **

**Untuk Sebelumnya dan Selanjutnya**

**Chapter 1 **

**By Sambel Terasi ABC alias Yoyot **

**Pair: Kakashi x Sakura **

**Genre: Drama(?) **

**Rated T**

**.**

Semuanya berawal dari suatu hal yang bernama modernisasi. Di tahun 2530 kini sangat jarang ada kesenian tradisional yang dapat menghibur, karena kebanyakan darinya telah tertelan oleh era modernisasi. Sebisa mungkin pihak-pihak dari Eropa bekerjasama untuk membuat sebuah karya baru seperti film dan _variety show _lainnya, namun rating mereka masih kalah dengan rating tontonan–tontonan yang diproduksi oleh Negara berkembang.

Aku, Kakashi Hatake. Merupakan agen FBI yang dibayar Amerika Serikat untuk mempelajari sekaligus merebut kebudayaan Indonesia, dengan menenggelamkannya ke dalam pengaruh modernisasi.

Negara _super power_ ini telah kehilangan bayak uang dalam pembuatan beberapa tontonan publik dan hasilnya tak sepadan dengan uang yang dikeluarkan. Layaknya beberapa Negara Eropa, hasil ratingnya sangat rendah dibandingkan dengan tayangan yang produksi Negara berkembang.

Tak banyak rencana yang kupikirkan, kupikir itu terlalu mudah untuk dilakukan.

Namun semua itu tak semudah yang kubayangkan. Masih dapat kuingat gadis itu. Yah.. Sakura Haruno namanya. Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu.. gadis pertama yang kucintai dan gadis terakhir yang kusakiti.

"_Can you teach me?" emerald nya melirikku, kemudian tersenyum._

"_Yes, Mister. Of course."_

Masih dapat kuingat dalam pikiranku, bagaimana saat pertama kali bibir ini bertanya padanya. Yah, aku menanyakannya tentang bagaimana cara menorehkan canting tersebut ke sebuah kain. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai tertarik dengan motif batik itu.

"_Thankyou for teaching me. Honestly, im so glad. It has been good for me to know about Indonesian culture from you." Bibir tipisnya tersenyum padaku, sepertinya ia menyukai pernyataanku tadi. _

"_With my pleasure. Your welcome." _

Tak dapat kupungkiri, hanya tiga hari mengenal gadis pencampuran Jepang dan Indonesia itu. Aku merasakan bahwa ia berbeda dengan gadis lain. Yah.. Sakura adalah _tour guide _ku. Gadis itu terlihat alami sekali, karena ia selalu mengenakan gaun kebaya yang indah. Apalagi saat mengingat senyumannya.

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar menyukai pemandu wisataku.

_Aku tahu, mungkin ini salah. Tak pantas untukku mencintai Sakura, karena dari awal aku hanya memanfaatkannya untuk pekerjaanku. _

"_Will you marry me?" mulut mungilnya menganga, kulihat sebersit kebahagiaan muncul di matanya yang mulai berair. _

_Ia tak menjawab petanyaanku. Tuhan.. pertanda burukkah ini?_

_Dengan gotai aku berdiri, rasanya miris sekali ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Namun aku terkaget bukan main, ia memelukku sangat erat. Dan aku tahu, ia menerimaku. _

Kembali hatiku tersayat mengingat momen terindahku bersamanya. Tak pelak, airmataku menetes.

'_What the f*ck, Hatake!' _aku merutuk diriku sendiri saat melihat bayangan semuku di cermin. Mata _onyx_ yang berkaca-kaca? Oh, ayolah jangan berlebihan Kakashi..

Aku yang dariawal menerima tugas ini.. aku tahu ini memang mudah. Dan aku mendapatkannya.. buktinya aku dapat mendekati gadis itu dan berhasil membeli Candi Borobudur dari Indonesia.

Tapi..

Aku sungguh menyesali atas semua perbuatanku ini. Tuhan.. maafkan aku.

Maafkanlah aku karena telah mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor ini dan maafkan aku karena aku telah melukai hati seorang gadis yang tinggal jauh disana.

**Bersambung**

Masih prolog.. betewe aku gak ada maksud buat ngejelek-jelekin Eropa ataupun Amerika dan gak bermaksud untuk mencari masalah. Sebenernya aku dapet ini inspirasi dari keadaan lingkungan sekitar. Kayak beberapa orang yang udah ngelupain kebudayaannya gitu deh gara-gara kegerus modernisasi, tapi gak semua oranglah kayak begitu iya aku tau.

Hehe mudah-mudahan aja ada yang baca dan review..

M4kaCi3h yacGH..


End file.
